


【团兵♀】热

by Bralla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralla/pseuds/Bralla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>利威尔性转……浴室春情……</p>
            </blockquote>





	【团兵♀】热

等到埃尔文回过神时他的一只手已经握住了把手，水声透过了门的阻碍，哗哗地仿佛就淋在埃尔文的身上，被潮湿闷热的蒸汽缠绕着，心脏在狂跳，感觉血液涌上了面部，烫烫的，背部也热出了汗，手心渗出的汗水沾到冰冷的把手上，粘腻的触感，好热，好闷。

要推开吗？

推吧，家里没人，她就在里面，赤裸着。

不，你是她哥哥，你怎么能这样利用她对你的信任！

不是亲生的。

她很仰慕你，憧憬你。

她不会发现的，只要轻轻按下把手。

你们这是乱伦！

只是普通的两情相悦的男女的游戏。

不会有事的。

推吧。

埃尔文将另一只手也放在把手上，深吸一口气，屏住呼吸，按下把手——很顺利地，没有一点阻碍地——与以往不同——门开了。

埃尔文慢慢呼出那口憋在喉间的一口气，呼吸又急促了，肺泡疯狂地攫取氧气来填补刚才的空虚，心脏又在疯狂跳动，蒸汽蔓延——热——嘴唇干得有点起皮，抿唇舔了舔——好渴。

要走过去了。

软底的橡胶拖鞋，光滑的瓷砖地板，悄无声息地，一步步接近。惨白的日光灯在自己身后照着，影子映在了浴帘上，透过毛玻璃，她看见了吗。

水声还在响着，似乎闻到了沐浴液的味道——芬香的玫瑰，很适合今晚。 

小心翼翼地拉开浴帘，毛玻璃里映出一个模糊的少女身影。娇小的，纯洁的，她在仰着头，水花先是在她的脸颊亲吻，接着在她的身上肆意的流淌，舔舐她身上每一处角落，从脆弱的颈脖开始抚摸她的小小的双峰，舔吻她纤细柔弱的腰身，下流地进入到少女的花园里……

“哗——”

门被一下子拉开了，很流畅地，没有发出一丝噪杂。蒸汽争先恐后地向外逃脱，萦绕在少女身边的白雾一下子消失了不少，不再朦胧了，看得很清楚了，这是赤裸着的，利威尔。

感到了气流的涌动，利威尔还没来得及睁开双眼就被人狠狠抱住，壮实的双臂紧紧地压迫住她，除了惊慌出声连挣扎都不被允许。接着被抵到了墙边，温热的后背一下子碰到冰冷的墙面让她不由惊出一身冷汗，双腿间被一个粗壮的物事强硬地冲撞，进入，卡住。对方粗糙的体毛与自己细嫩的大腿内侧的摩擦激起了一轮对于利威尔而言陌生又心生恐惧的颤栗与快感。这股颤栗由双腿缝隙间爆发，又兵分两路，一路沿着她顺滑婉转的腰线细细噬咬，一路顺着大腿缠绕盘旋而下，色情犹如半裸的钢管舞女。

“埃尔文……”她低声细语，语气笃定，埋首在埃尔文的胸怀间，枕着他坚硬的锁骨，鼻尖挨着胸肌间那条利落的浅浅的缝，吸进的空气染上了埃尔文的味道，呼出来的气体在两人的空隙间流连缠绵。

埃尔文有点惊讶利威尔此时的反应，但随即又释怀：她是喜欢我的。轻吻着黑发一路沿下，吻到利威尔薄薄的耳尖，充满怜惜的轻吻就变成了带有色情意味的恶意舔吻，粗糙的舌苔舔舐着敏感的软骨和耳廓的浅道，留下黏腻的触感。而埃尔文的另一只手也不安分起来，五指稍弓，爬到利威尔脆弱的后颈，用食指和中指大力又缓慢地揉搓，另外三指则牢牢攀住颈肩的交界处，一副霸道的姿态，未经人事的少女在这种攻势下只能努力攀紧埃尔文的臂膀，闭着双眼，极力忍耐几乎要破口而出的呻吟才能维持住最后一点矜持。虽然埃尔文卡在利威尔的双腿间，让她不至于被快感刺激得瘫坐在地上，但是利威尔已经腰身瘫软得快坐到他的大腿上了—— 

埃尔文狠狠地吮吸了一下利威尔的耳垂，发出一声“啧”的响亮水声，利威尔猝不及防地呻吟了一声随即又咬紧了牙关，抿着唇，不愿为这一室春情增添更多情色色彩。埃尔文接着去细密地噬咬舔吻白皙的颈脖，左手牢牢箍住利威尔的盈盈细腰，右手从颈脖服帖滑下，顺着细腻的肌肤与稍有起伏的脊椎节，一路抚摸到平滑弧线的尽头，忽然一改柔情，大力地揉搓起少女小巧的臀瓣，中指和无名指不怀好意地向股缝间探入——

“唔！”利威尔被这快感狠狠地席卷了，猛地瘫坐在埃尔文的大腿上，赤裸的下体被男人粗糙的体毛磨蹭着，想远离这种刺激而下意识地夹紧大腿，却刚好用错了方法。“嗯啊……唔……嗯……”利威尔的腰软得直不起来，垮成了一弯不牢固的吊桥，随着埃尔文大腿的摩擦而摇晃不定。

其实一开始埃尔文的内心也是摇摆不定的，他一方面顾忌着和利威尔的兄妹关系，但是另一方面他又不可自拔地爱上了这个领养回来的妹妹，特别是看到利威尔毫无抵抗地就任由他攻城略地时，他就无法再压抑心中汹涌的情感，恨不得立即将利威尔据为己有。少女挺立的乳尖不时略过埃尔文的胸肌，毫无遮拦的阴户又被他的大腿狠狠抵住，他能感受到由于利威尔的紧张，下面的小口正不安地一开一合——好下流——好热。埃尔文扳过利威尔的脑袋就开始热烈地接吻，衔着她的上嘴唇不住地吮吸，等到利威尔痛得不自主地张开齿间他就趁机拓展领地，舌头一寸寸掠过上颚、牙龈、双颊内侧的软肉，最后才去挑拨怀中人的小舌，青涩地摩擦、交缠，来不及吞下的唾液自嘴角溢出，划出一道淫糜的水痕。

“唔嗯……嗯……唔唔……啊！”利威尔在窒息之前奋力推开了埃尔文，大口呼吸着失而复得的空气，胸腔用力地起伏着，少女单薄的身材下，纤细的根根肋骨随着利威尔的呼吸幅度时隐时现。埃尔文也在喘着气，双手撑着墙，将利威尔堵在他分隔出来的小天地，同时还在看，看利威尔白净的脸蛋涌上羞赧的红色，看利威尔被他吮红了的嘴唇，看她略微弯下腰，挺立的双乳随着主人的呼吸而摇晃，看她体毛稀疏的下体被他的大腿摩擦出色情的粉红……

埃尔文知道他早就勃起了，早在拉开浴帘的瞬间，想象着利威尔的裸体，娇小得可以轻易掌控。而现在，利威尔正望着他，水汽弥漫的灰蓝色眼眸中倒映着他的身影，逆着光，仿佛全然将她包拢。利威尔轻轻地揽住埃尔文的颈脖，另一手悄悄探入他的短裤，抓住边沿的松紧带，在埃尔文耳边轻声细语道：“埃尔文，你喜欢我，我知道的。”少女的气息吹过埃尔文的耳畔，迷蒙中，埃尔文发现利威尔正试图拉开他的短裤。

“而你也知道的。”利威尔在埃尔文的脸颊落下轻盈一吻，下一刻便被他托住腿弯猛然抱起。埃尔文硬着老二，抱着赤裸的利威尔信步跨过客厅，走向他的卧室，他也是知道的，利威尔抓着他的衣襟，埋首于他的颈窝嗤嗤地笑着，自以为是的胜利。

埃尔文粗暴地将利威尔扔上床，算是为自己挽回一点气势。利威尔陷入柔软的被褥又因床垫的弹性而被弹了起来，埃尔文飞快地将自己脱了个精光，一步跨上床，紧紧抓住利威尔的手臂让她不能再动作来蛊惑自己。

“很聪明是不是……”埃尔文抓着利威尔的手腕放在她的头顶上，单手钳制住它们，右手则逡巡到利威尔的双峰之间，游刃有余地玩弄着，“看着我一直暗恋着你，暗自高兴，却又不露声色”，他抚上利威尔小巧雪白的乳房，“另一面自以为不着痕迹地，用火辣的眼神看着我，从头到脚……”他猛地一抓手下的乳峰，鲜红的指印顿时刻印在雪白的乳房上，利威尔咬着唇忍住惊呼，少女的倔强在此时却陡增了为人鱼肉的楚楚可怜。

“既然这样，就进入正题吧。”埃尔文松开了少女细瘦的手腕，转而揽住她的纤腰，吮吸起一边的乳尖，另一边也被粗糙的大手肆意玩弄，揉搓。利威尔被撩拨得发出细细呻吟，即使用手臂挡住，那些破碎的令人羞耻的声响也依然没有完全消失。双腿难耐地磨蹭起来，因为被埃尔文的大腿压着所以幅度不大，但仍然碰到了男人坚硬炙热的胯下。

利威尔揽过埃尔的头，装作索吻实则气恼地咬了他的嘴唇，不为别的，埃尔文太磨蹭了。

“快点。”她躲在手臂的遮挡下，话语透着闷闷的鼻音。

埃尔文了然地舔了舔被咬伤的嘴唇，直起身，按摩似的双手慢慢游移到凸起的耻骨——适合的把手。他居高临下地打量这具艳丽的女体，小巧的骨架，柔韧的筋骨，精致的皮囊，细白的身体上关节与不引人注意的小地方却透着艳情的红。

他抬起利威尔的一条大腿，少女下体神秘的三角地带便完全袒露在他眼前。稀疏的耻毛并不能起到什么遮挡作用，反而增添了一种欲拒还迎的情趣。大阴唇因着腿间的拉扯而微微张开，牙白色的阴户里是羞涩的粉嫩，迎着灯光，隐约可见水光的反射。他要将这几年来未能看到的利威尔的边边角角全部仔细欣赏。

利威尔想夹紧大腿，埃尔文便加大手中的力度，掰得越来越开，另一只手则握住他的分身，上下地蹭着那一条缝——一位坚定的焦虑play爱好者。利威尔心甘情愿地接受他的操持。

等到埃尔文的水磨工夫做完，两人的下体便都是湿得一塌糊涂，甜蜜的折磨。 利威尔抱着被褥，遮挡被快感刺激得留下生理性泪水的通红脸庞，而她的腰却出卖了她，弯成妖娆的一柳，是欲求不满的忍耐。埃尔文心存怜惜，决定不再玩她，把着坚挺的阴茎，像端着一把枪谨慎地深入诱人花间。粗大的龟头抵住水光潋滟的粉嫩阴唇，它们已经彼此认识并磨合许久了，利威尔的阴道口正迫不及待地亲吻吮吸埃尔文的马眼。

埃尔文原先想着慢慢进入的，但是只进了前段的一部分就发现利威尔的体内真的太湿太滑了，里面的褶皱软肉仿佛都浸满了甘霖，柔软得不堪一击，纷纷倒戈来舔吻这来势汹汹的入侵者。

好爽。

埃尔文淡金色的睫羽上凝了数粒剔透汗水——他自找的苦果。利威尔只是牢牢抱住皱成一团的薄被，这是她最后的遮羞布，她还没来得及准备将自己的所有毫无防备托付给另一个人。

埃尔文只进入了一小部分就丢下了他引以为傲的从容不迫。他一手握住利威尔突立又圆滑的耻骨，一手抓着她的大腿，猛地一挺腰，将还暴露在外的怒张青筋一口气全部捅了进来！

“啊！”利威尔小小的惊呼从布被下传来。

甬道潮湿而闷热，埃尔文舒服得叹了口气，利威尔也因为空虚被填满而放松了紧绷着的腰肢。因着前戏做得已经够长够久了，埃尔文发现利威尔没有一点表露痛楚的神情，他也不玩任何花样，就这么直白地抽插。房间里就只有啪啪作响的肉体碰撞的声音，淫糜的水滋声和利威尔不时泄漏出的零碎呻吟以及埃尔文粗重的喘息。

等到快到达高潮的那一刻，埃尔文将他和利威尔上下颠倒，骑乘的姿势，利威尔吃得更深了，埃尔文觉得他几乎顶到了子宫口。他牢牢把持着那对合适的“把手”，狠狠地在利威尔体内冲撞，而利威尔被埃尔文捣鼓着，上下颠着，好像迷乱得找不回自己的神志。终于，到达极点，埃尔文攫住利威尔的腰，将那一点白浊尽数灌进她的体内。利威尔低垂着头，眼睛好像对不上焦的只是微微睁着。埃尔文让她伏在自己的胸膛上，翻个身，满心满怀地抱住，轻嗅利威尔的发香，安心地闭上了双眼——

 

 

 

“轰！”

埃尔文被雷声惊醒，他望了望自己的被褥，只有自己，腿间是冰冷黏腻的触感，屋里没着灯，在夏日的暴雨时显得十分阴暗。

埃尔文做了个春梦，还像个半大伙子一样遗精，自觉脸上无光，打算趁家里没人赶快消灭罪证。就在他起身之时，大门打开了。

“埃尔文，我买了午餐，早上天挺晴的，出去一会就下了暴雨，吃屎的天气预报……”少女走过埃尔文的房间，因着门没关看了一眼，“我要先去洗澡，你一会再洗漱吧。”

过了一会，浴室的门关上了。

又过了一会，水声响起了。

埃尔文下了床，悄无声息地……


End file.
